Masajista
by Tete93
Summary: ¿Qué lección aprendes si pones juntos: las mentes sucias de Kendall y James, a Logan y Camille encerrados en el dormitorio de Logan, y la inocencia de Carlos? Que no hay no escuchar detrás de las puertas, porque no todo es lo que parece. Lomille implicito.


Pequeño y rápido one-shot que escribí en una noche de insomnio. Ya había escrito un no-Kames de este tipo y un no-Sirily (pero eso es en Harry Potter que no tiene nada que ver aquí) entonces ahora es el turno de Lomille no sé qué más decir bleep blap bloop.

**Advertencia:** Nada realmente malo, todo depende de cómo funcione su sucia mente.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, si lo reconocen pertenece a Nickelodeon, a Scott Fellows y a gente mucho más adinerada que yo.

**Rating:** T

**Pareja:** Lomille

**Masajista**

James, Carlos y Kendall entraron remojados al apartamento 2J luego de pasar toda la mañana en la piscina.

—Voy por una salchicha ¿Quieren algo del refrigerador? — Ofreció Carlos encaminándose a la cocina.

—Jugo de naranja — pidió James — pero antes me voy a ir a cambiar por ropa seca — añadió dirigiéndose al dormitorio que compartía con Logan.

—Una soda — pidió Kendall tirándose al sofá y encendiendo el televisor.

—Ten tu soda — dijo Carlos lanzándole una lata a Kendall — la señora Knight te dejó está nota encima de mis salchichas — comentó extendiéndole un pequeño papel adhesivo a Kendall.

—"_Kendall:_

_Llevé a Katie al dentista, vuelvo antes de la cena, les dejé sopa en el microondas a ti y a los chicos, calienten durante dos minutos. Cuidado se queman._

_Con amor_

_Mamá_

_Pd: No dejes que Carlos coma demasiadas salchichas, le dolerá el estómago." _— Leyó Kendall en voz alta y luego le dirigió una mirada a Carlos, quien ya se había metido su tercera salchicha a la boca, completamente indiferente a la nota.

—James, no hay jugo de naranja, pero tenemos una caja de jugo de manzana si quie…— comenzó a decir Carlos, pero James solo se llevó un dedo a sus labios e hizo señas a Carlos y a Kendall para que se acercaran.

James tenía las orejas pegadas a la puerta de su dormitorio, seguía remojado por lo que deducían que aún no había entrado a cambiarse.

—¿Qué sucede, porque estás…? —intentó preguntar Kendall, pero James nuevamente se llevó el dedo a los labios y preguntó en susurros.

—¿Qué les parece que ocurre ahí? — mientras decía eso, señalaba la puerta del dormitorio. Kendall y Carlos pegaron también la oreja a la puerta con una expresión confundida ante el secretismo de James.

Un gemido femenino fue audible a través de la puerta.

—¿Esa es Camille? — preguntó Kendall también en susurros.

—_Ahí Logan, más fuerte_ — pidió ella desde la habitación.

—Sí, esa definitivamente es Camille — confirmó Kendall.

—¿Crees que ellos estén… ya sabes...haciéndolo? — preguntó James ligeramente rojo.

—No lo sé, tal vez… — contestó Kendall.

—¿Estén haciendo qué? — preguntó Carlos pero ninguno de sus dos amigos contestó.

Más gemidos de Camille.

—_¿Te gusta? — _Preguntó la voz de Logan con tono de que en serio estaba preocupado de que la respuesta de la chica fuese no.

—_Me encanta — _confirmó ella con voz seductora. — _un poco más abajó, si ahí. Es delicioso_ — continúo diciendo ella entre gemidos.

—Sí, creo que lo están haciendo — dijo James.

—Yo también — asintió Kendall— es solo que es un poco difícil de creer de Logan, de los cuatro del único del que lo hubiera creído sería de ti.

—Gracias, creo — contestó James sin saber si sentirse halagado o no por el comentario de su amigo. — Aunque por la forma en que se manosean cuando se besan no es tan difícil imaginar que pronto terminarían haciéndolo más temprano que tarde.

—¿Haciendo qué? — insistió Carlos.

—_Eres grandioso en esto ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerlo?_ — preguntó Camille jadeando un poco.

—_Si quiero ser doctor debó leer mucho de medicina, ya he aprendido en donde están las partes más sensibles del cuerpo humano— _explicó Logan como quien no quiere la cosa. Luego un gemido bastante audible de Camille.

—Así que además es "grandioso en eso" estoy muy orgulloso de Logie, ya es niño grande — susurró James en tono entre broma y verdadero orgullo, limpiando fingidas lágrimas de sus ojos.

—_Tú también eres muy buena ¿Cómo aprendiste? _— preguntó Logan.

—Nunca hagas una pregunta si sabes que no te a va a gustar escuchar la respuesta — advirtió Kendall en susurros a pesar de saber que Logan no podía escucharlo y por poco se pierde la respuesta de Camille.

—_Jo me enseño, es una experta, ella tiene manos mágicas_ — explicó Camille mientras ahogaba un gemido.

Kendall casi se traga la lengua de la impresión. Eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, Jo nunca lo engañaría, y con Camille menos, él creía que ellas eran como hermanas ¿Podía haber estado equivocado todo el tiempo? La imagen mental se le vino a la cabeza y a pesar que se sentía traicionado no podía evitar pensar que era algo ardiente.

—Estoy seguro que se refiere a que habló del tema con Jo, ya sabes charla de chicas, no a que lo hicieron — intentó tranquilizarlo James al ver que el color se le iba de la cara a Kendall y luego volvía con todas sus fuerzas. El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué es lo que Jo le enseñó a Camille? — preguntó Carlos aún más confundido.

—No, ya escuchaste lo que dijo Camille sobre tener manos mágicas, eso no se aprende en la teoría…solo en la práctica — contestó Kendall. Aún si James tuviera razón y las chicas solo habían charlado, aún quedaba el hecho de que Camille afirmaba que Jo era una experta, la rubia nunca lo había hecho con Kendall ¿Cómo podía ser una experta entonces? A menos que lo hubiera hecho con otros tipos, el solo pensamiento le revolvía el estómago a Kendall.

—_El lubricante huele delicioso, como a menta _— comentó Camille haciendo que a James y a Kendall se les escapara una risita tonta que ahogaron de inmediato.

—_Gracias, es mi favorito _— contestó Logan provocando sin sabes más risitas de sus amigos.

—_¿Tú favorito? ¿Así que haces esto regularmente con alguien?_ — preguntó Camille con mucha tranquilidad para sorpresa de James y Kendall que esperaban detectar aunque sea una nota de celos en su voz.

—_Solo con Carlos _— admitió Logan. —_ cuando tenemos muchas cosas en la agenda, ayuda a aliviar estrés._

James y Kendall se miraron él uno al otro con la boca abierta, para luego dirigir al mismo tiempo su mirada atónita a Carlos quien los miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés llenos de confusión mientras se metía otra salchicha a la boca. Por alguna razón luego del comentario de Logan ya no podían ver a Carlos comiendo salchichas de la misma manera.

—¿Carlos… tú y Logan? — preguntó Kendall cuando recuperó el habla.

—Yo y Logan ¿Qué?

—¿Lo hicieron?

—¿Hicimos qué? Llevó todo el rato preguntando y nadie me contesta. — contestó Carlos ligeramente molesto por la actitud de sus amigos. ¿Cómo podía saber si lo hizo o no con Logan si nadie le decía de que estaban hablando? Si hablaban de jugar videojuegos la respuesta era si, si hablaban de comerse al pastel entonces la respuesta era no, ese había sido James.

Kendall y James se miraron negando con la cabeza, nada de esto tenía sentido, Logan y Carlos eran los dos miembros más inocentes de Big Time Rush. Creer que Logan lo estaba haciendo con Camille era una cosa, después de todo cuando estaba cerca de la castaña el coeficiente de Logan descendía treinta puntos y las hormonas le cocinaban el cerebro a fuego lento. Pero creer que Logan lo había hecho con Carlos era inconcebible, eran pura inocencia junta.

Un par de gemidos más de Camille, James y Kendall estaban comenzando a alejarse de la puerta por dos razones. Primera porque la cabeza les daba vueltas a ambos y estaban intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que acababan de oír. Segunda porque aunque Camille fuese novia de Logan no cambiaba que era una chica y escuchar a una chica gemir así estaba haciendo reaccionar cierta parte de su anatomía que no querían que reaccionara en estos momentos.

—_¿Estás más relajada? _— Preguntó Logan cuando los gemidos cesaron del todo. Supusieron que Camille asintió con la cabeza porque no escucharon respuesta — _¿Lista para tu audición?_

—_Más que lista_ — contestó ella — _pásame mi camisa_ — pidió, esa era la confirmación que estaban esperando James y Kendall para saber lo que había pasado en el dormitorio.

—_Creo que la dejamos en el sofá_, _voy por ella_— contestó Logan mientras los chicos con un solo brinco se apartaban definitivamente de la puerta para que Logan no los descubriese espiando.

Cuando la puerta se abrió Carlos, James y Kendall se encontraban a tres metros de la puerta mirando a Logan con su expresión más inocente, en el caso de los últimos dos la expresión era fingida.

—Acá está la camisa de Camille, ten — dijo Carlos tomando la camisa del sofá naranja y lanzándosela a Logan.

—¿Estaban espiando detrás de la puerta? — preguntó Logan mirando inquisitivamente a sus tres amigos, mientras Camille salía del cuarto, con una camisa de Logan cubriéndole la parte de arriba del cuerpo.

—Espiar es una palabra muy fuerte — comenzó a decir James

—Se podría decir más bien que estábamos escuchando accidentalmente, sin intención y por una completa coincidencia. — añadió Kendall. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada más Camille se acercó a Kendall y le dio una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas.

—¿Por qué fue eso? — preguntó Kendall sobándose la mejilla adolorida.

—Por espiarnos y luego mentir descaradamente sobre eso. — contestó Camille encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pues me alegra haberlos espiado ¿Cómo es eso de que tú y Jo…? ¿Jo y tú hicieron...?— decía Kendall apuntando con un dedo acusador a Camille, pero parecía estar luchando por encontrar con las palabras adecuadas para expresar su indignación — ¿Jo te enseñó a…?

—Dar masajes — completó Camille.

—Sí, ¿Cómo es eso que Jo te enseño a dar masajes? Espera ¿Qué? — Preguntó Kendall confundido mientras perdía lentamente su tono acusador.

—Eso, Jo me enseñó a dar masajes y como Logan estaba estresado por el lanzamiento de su nuevo álbum me ofrecí a darle un masaje de espalda, y como yo tenía una audición hoy, el decidió devolverme el favor. — explicó Camille.

—¿Así que todo este tiempo estábamos hablando de dar masajes? — preguntó Carlos con cara de que por fin había llegado a la iluminación — ¿No podían haberme dicho antes? Yo les podía haber dicho que era cierto, que Logan daba muy buenos masajes.

—¿Exactamente que pensaban que estábamos haciendo? — Preguntó Logan a James y a Kendall, pero las miradas cómplices y las mejillas sonrojadas de ambos fueron suficiente respuesta. — Es todo, necesito nuevos amigos.

**FIN**

Está científicamente comprobado que si dejan review te secuestrarán Kendall, James, Logan y Carlos. (Si te van las chicas te secuestrarán Malese, Katelyn y Erin)

Besos

Teté


End file.
